


storms of september

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, also aggressive emotional whiplash, illicit tiddies, the touching of said tiddies, unfortunate soundtrack choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple weeks later and Amethyst and Peridot are enjoying the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Total goo goo eyes n shit broh. But maybe there's something they forgot? One exceptionally tall and skinny thing? Named Pearl? Ahh it's okay broh they'll figure it out one way or another. Let's hope they all walk out okay tho.</p><p>(part 2 of different frequencies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms of september

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did you like this story? Find it here with additional chapters: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5483024/chapters/12668771  
> This story is chapter 2, so make sure to start on chapter 1!

Amethyst felt surprisingly content for the moment. She was currently nestled in the comfiest crook of the couch with her small nerd girlfriend in her lap, with a large blanket overtop them both. Their sizable tv illuminated the dark room, with Peridot’s favorite superhero movie on. Amethyst thought it would be campy, but it ended up being a bit dark, and confusing. Still, the cast was attractive, so Amethyst couldn’t find herself complaining.

Peridot was almost completely consumed by the blanket, with only the top of her head poking out. Cute. It was cute. Everything she did managed to be weird and cute. Amethyst had no idea how she hadn’t noticed it before. But now, she noticed it, and it made her heart hurt in a way it hadn’t for a while.

The movie’s mood had changed to romance. Or something approximating romance. Two of the characters were awkwardly fucking on screen. There wasn’t anything being hidden but the scene certainly wasn’t complimentary. Each character’s fat jiggled in slow motion as they thrusted into each other, and a completely unfitting song was being played overtop- “Hallelujah”, if Amethyst remembered correctly. She snorted.

“What?” Peridot asked, looking back at Amethyst. Amethyst just shook her head.

“Nothing! Nothing.”

The scene continued on, and the longer it got the more ridiculous it got. Amethyst wanted to burst out laughing but it seemed like Peridot would get offended. So she just held it in as best she could, her abs hurting.

The small girl in her lap shifted suddenly, diverting Amethyst’s attention. She gave a small grunt as she moved. Amethyst thought nothing of it.

On screen, one of the characters leaned on a button, activating a flamethrower; the song apexed alongside it. Amethyst couldn’t hold back a loud, surprised guffaw.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Amethyst said. “God. God! Do ya get it? They came, do ya get the metaphor?” She dissolved into laughter. Peridot looked back and shot Amethyst another look, making Amethyst shut up immediately. But there was something else on her face alongside the irritation. A light red shade painted across her cheeks.

Amethyst squinted her eyes in suspicion as Peridot continued to shift, almost squirming now. She moved further back into Amethyst’s embrace. Amethyst could feel her trembling, even under her light grip. Suddenly a light went off in her head.

_Wait. Wait a minute._

_Wait a **fucking** minute._

Amethyst moved her hands around a bit, sliding them up and down Peri’s sides gently. Confirming her suspicions, Peridot gave another small whimper– barely audible underneath the loud beat of Leonard Cohen playing from the TV but unmistakable. Amethyst moved her hands away and gaped slightly.

“Peri,” Amethyst said. “Don’t tell me this is turning you on, is it?”

“Huh?!” Peridot said, spinning her head around. Her pale face was flushed slightly. “What– no of course not! Not this…no…”

“Oh my god it IS,” Amethyst said, a smile spreading across her face. “Peri are you for real right now? This is what gets you going?”

“No! Shut up!” Peridot said, ducking her head underneath the blanket.

Amethyst grinned deviously and ducked her own head under the blanket where Peridot was cowering.

“Peri, Peri, Peri…” Amethyst said. “I didn’t know you liked such basic-ass het shit! You shoulda told me!”

“No no no I don’t I don’t!” Peridot said, burying her head into her arms.

“Oh?” Amethyst said, drifting her hands up Peridot’s sides. “So you’re saying that if I just brushed my hand right over here, you wouldn’t react at all?”

Amethyst gently guided her hand across Peridot’s chest, giving one of her nipples a small tweak as it went by. Peridot gasped out loud, which quickly devolved into a growl.

“I’m leaving! I don’t have to put up with this!” Peridot said, struggling against the blanket. Amethyst foresaw this event, though, and quickly moved her hands back to Peridot’s sides, locking her in place. She continued to struggle against Amethyst’s grasp nevertheless.

“Uh uh. No way Peri,” Amethyst said, spinning her around. Amethyst met Peridot’s gaze, making a huge blush spread on her face while panic danced in her eyes. “I ain’t missin’ out on an opportunity like this!”

Seeing Peridot flustered always made Amethyst’s heart beat like mad. She was so cute like this. So damn cute. And so damn hot, too, when they got down to it. They hadn’t gotten any farther than removed shirts and bras yet at Peridot’s insistence– not that she didn’t want to, she was just nervous and still thought that relationships were better if you went slow. It didn’t stop them from making out at every given opportunity, though.

Amethyst moved a hand from Peridot’s side to cup her cheek. With that Peridot threw her pride aside and dove at Amethyst just as she had the first time, smashing her mouth against hers.

Peridot wasn’t great at kissing yet, but what she lacked in technique she sure made up for in enthusiasm. Small kisses peppered Amethyst’s mouth, followed by a long, deep kiss. She could feel Peridot opening her mouth, inviting Amethyst to do the same. Amethyst snorted holding back a laugh and acquiesced to Peridot’s silent but desperate request.

Peridot’s hands wormed their way around Amethyst’s neck and gripped her tight, as though Peridot thought that Amethyst would float away. Amethyst even felt like she could’ve if she wanted to. Her heart did flips and she gave a small groan as the blood pumping through her heart began to flow downwards, warming her stomach with arousal.

“P-Peri,” Amethyst said, breaking apart momentarily. “I gotta say something…”

“W-What?!” Peridot asked, looking scared. Amethyst ran her hand up and down Peridot’s cheek, marvelling in her frantic expression for a moment.

“I heard something, Peri,” Amethyst said, barely holding back a chuckle.

“I don’t– huh?” The franticness in her face eased, now just pure confusion expressed through a furrowed brow and a small frown. Amethyst leaned up and whispered gently into Peridot’s ear.

“I’ve heard…there was a secret chord…that David played, and it pleased the Lord,” Amethyst whispered, words coming out inbetween chuckles. “But you don’t really care for music, do ya?”

“Oh my GOD STOP” Peridot said, flinging herself back and flopping down on the couch facedown. Amethyst cackled and continued, crawling over her.

“IT GOES LIKE THIS THE _FOURTH_ THE _FIFTH_ ” Amethyst sang aggressively off-key while running her hands up Peridot’s back. “THE _MINOR FALL_ THE _MAJOR LIFT_ ”

“STOOOOPP I HATE YOU” Peridot yelled into the cushion. She flailed her arms at Amethyst’s uselessly. Amethyst dissolved into raucous laughter, laying on top of Peridot.

“Peri I thought this is what you liked!” Amethyst said. “I just wanna take care of you!” Amethyst leaned down and kissed Peridot’s bare neck, making her groan in both disgust and delight.

“Nooo, stoppp…” Peridot mumbled. Her flailing arms stopped and she just lay there. Amethyst shrugged and leaned back.

“All right, if you want me to stop I can…” Amethyst said, sighing loudly. As she expected Peridot flipped around immediately and grabbed her shirt.

“No no wait I didn’t mean like that!” Peridot said, tugging on the thin fabric.

“Are you suuure?” Amethyst said, singsong. The devious grin was spreading across her face again. She lived for this shit. “I don’t wanna do anything to make you uncomfy, Peri…!”

“Y-y-hrrrmmm…” Peri growled, closing her eyes. Her face was almost glowing red in the dark room. “Please, Amethyst.”

“Please what?” Amethyst asked. She was being really mean, but that was fine. She’d make sure to make up for it however Peridot wanted.

“Please kiss me,” Peridot said, quietly. A crack of urgency broke into her voice every other word. “Yes, I…I want you. So please. Kiss me and touch me. I want you really bad, right now.”

The grin on Amethyst’s face vanished and her heartbeat surged forward, hammering in her chest. She wasn’t expecting that. The warm glow of arousal from before suddenly became a wildfire, making her insides burn with desire. She absolutely wasn’t expecting that. This was…

“Fuck,” Amethyst said quietly. Peridot opened an eye and looked up at Amethyst hesitantly.

“Did I say something wrong?” Peridot asked, her mouth a thin crease of anxiety.

“No. God, no. Fuck. Peridot, you…” Amethyst muttered, tripping over her words. She felt her own face heat up. Was she flustered? By such a little thing as that? This nerd was a damn wizard. Instead of finishing her sentence Amethyst just opted to lean down and kiss her girlfriend.

Peridot gave a small squeak as her request was fulfilled. She wound her arms around Amethyst’s neck, leaning back into the kiss. This time neither were so frantic or aggressive. Soft lips separated and tongues wound together at an equal pace. Amethyst gripped Peridot’s shirt tight in one hand; though the fabric was thin enough to rip apart, it was still far too much fabric than she wanted to deal with.

Amethyst sat up, pulling Peridot upwards. With a quick tug, Peridot’s shirt was off, exposing her small, pale breasts. Peridot’s arm moved instinctually to cover herself, but she took a moment and put it back down. She took a deep breath, and Amethyst frowned.

“Sorry, Peridot,” Amethyst said. “I know we’ve already– I should’ve asked first. I get ahead of myself–”

“No, it’s okay,” Peridot said, smiling sheepishly. “It’s okay, really. I’m just not used to someone…looking at me, like this.”

“Here. Take off my shirt,” Amethyst said, smiling. “Let’s make this even.”

Peridot’s eyes drifted down from Amethyst’s eyes to her chest, boggling slightly. Amethyst smirked and pushed her breasts together a tad, popping her cleavage out of her low-cut shirt.

“Ooh, just for yoooou…” Amethyst whispered, smirking. Peridot’s hands drifted upwards slowly, shaking slightly with excitement. They grabbed at the fabric loosely, and Amethyst put her arms up to help things along. Peridot lifted it up slowly and, once the shirt was over Amethyst’s head, Peridot tossed it aside. Her eyes grew wider, a smile barely restrained from spreading on her face. Amethyst laughed.

“Oh my god, look at you,” Amethyst said. “You’re so damn gay, you know that?”

“Amethyst, we’re dating,” Peridot said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion again. “You’re grabbing my tits right now.” Amethyst looked down and saw herself indeed gripping Peridot’s chest.

“Huh,” Amethyst said, marvelling. “How about that.” Amethyst smiled and rubbed small circles around Peridot’s nipples, making her shudder and moan. Her hips jerked upward sharply once before settling back down.

“C-come on, don’t tease me,” Peridot whimpered.

“No can do, Peri,” Amethyst said, rubbing faster. “We’ve got all the time in the world, so–”

The knob on the door to their apartment suddenly turned, the lock clicking and flinging the door open. Amethyst could feel her heart stop in its tracks.

“Hello?” came a light voice. Amethyst recognized it immediately; it was Pearl. Christ, her timing was impeccable. 

“Hey, Amethyst, I saw that you tweeted about running a movie and I thought I’d stop by!” Pearl closed the door behind her with her free hand; the other had a pink jug in it. “I brought some lemonade I made, I figured we could share and you can put some booze in it if you wanted and oh my god neither of you are wearing shirts and I have made a terrible mistake.”

Pearl’s eyes had drifted over to the couch, where Amethyst was straddling Peridot. An almost fluorescent blush spread across the pale girl’s face and she immediately slapped her free hand over her eyes.

“I’ll just– I’ll just leave this here and c-come back later…” Pearl said. She reached with the arm carrying the jug, bouncing it up and down in the air until she found the kitchenette’s counter next to the door. She placed it down and then groped for the doorknob, opening the door.

“Ah, shit, Pearl, wait!” Amethyst said, getting up. She grabbed her shirt out of the corner that Peridot threw it into and put it back on. “Peri, hold on a sec, I gotta damage control this…”

Peridot, who was currently experiencing the onset of shell shock, nodded before croaking out a small laugh.

“Oh, god. At least she’s seen us both with our shirts off before,” Peridot said. “I wish…she hadn’t walked in then…but at least that’s it.”

Amethyst stopped before opening the door. Her shoulders hunched slightly.

“Er…Peri…it’s not okay,” Amethyst said. “I think I’m in a bit of trouble now…”

“Why?” Peridot asked, turning her head. 

“Pearl wasn’t really expecting that,” Amethyst said. She wanted to say what she meant, but she couldn’t bear it right now.

“Amethyst, I don’t understand what you–” Peridot started, but her sentence cut off as she realized what Amethyst meant. “Amethyst. Amethyst you did tell her, right? That we’re dating now?”

“MMmmmmmnnnnnnooot…really…” Amethyst said, scratching the back of her head.

“ _What?!_ ” Peridot said, shooting up. “Oh my god, Amethyst! Amethyst you were fucking _dating_ her! Amethyst you were dating her how did you not tell her about this?!”

“It slipped my mind, okay!” Amethyst shouted. “Someone kept distracting me! With their stupid hot ass!”

“Don’t fucking lay this on my hot ass! Fucking go talk to her right now! Or neither of us are seeing her ever again!” Peridot shouted back, frantically pointing at the door.

Amethyst nodded and ran out the door. Thankfully she didn’t have to run far as she saw Pearl hammering at the down button for the elevator. She waved an arm as she sprinted over.

“Pearl! Pearl, hold on, don’t leave!” Amethyst said. Pearl looked over and began hammering on the button faster. Fortunately for Amethyst, Pearl didn’t know that the elevator was a piece of garbage. Amethyst could have sauntered over leisurely and still had plenty of time to talk to Pearl.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Pearl muttered, now punching the button as Amethyst stopped next to her.

“Pearl, hold on, okay? Talk to me,” Amethyst said. Pearl stopped punching the button, resting her fist against the panel. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the wall.

“I didn’t know…that it was a private affair…” Pearl said dreamily. An errant drop of sweat dripped down from her temple onto the floor.

“Look P it’s okay, I didn’t say anything,” Amethyst said. “I didn’t even tell you that Peri and I are dating now, and–”

“You’re dating _her_ now?” Pearl whispered. Her breath hitched, and Amethyst’s heart sank.

“I’m really sorry, P, it came out of nowhere, and I just…I got sidetracked,” Amethyst said.

“It came out of nowhere, she says,” Pearl scoffed. She lifted her face off the wall and placed an arm in front of her to lean her face on. “Yes, I suppose you could say that, couldn’t you?”

“P…” Amethyst started, but Pearl cut her off.

“With Peridot? Are you kidding me, Amethyst?” Pearl said, wheeling around and looking Amethyst in the eye. Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes.

“P, look, Peri started lusting after me, okay? I didn’t initiate this…” Amethyst said. She groaned inwardly at her words. They meant next to nothing and both of them knew it.

“Amethyst, I was okay with us splitting up,” Pearl said quietly. “I know you needed your space. And I was prepared to be your friend, Amethyst! I was absolutely ready to move away from a romantic relationship back into a platonic one. But I turned Peridot towards you–” Pearl paused and sniffed loudly before continuing.

“I turned Peridot towards you because Peridot is one of my best friends. And I thought that by putting her with you, I would have a good reason to keep our friendship up rather than just letting it grow stale and fall to the wayside,” Pearl said. Amethyst’s eyes widened.

“You fucking– you planned this? So we could stay friends?” Amethyst asked. Pearl nodded, a couple errant tears falling down her cheek. “P, I would never let us grow apart. You mean a lot to me, okay? A lot. I could never just let that fall away because we were lovers once.”

“It was selfish. I know that,” Pearl said. “But Amethyst, I didn’t just put Peridot with you so that I’d have a reason to come over. I thought…I thought that way it could stay platonic, between all three of us.” Amethyst’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What are you saying, P?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m saying I still… care for you, Amethyst. And if I were to just come to you alone, I’d hurt for it. I’d hurt for us.” Pearl closed her eyes, her fists shaking at her sides.

There was a long moment of quiet as Amethyst tried to get her thoughts together. They were interrupted by the loud ding of the elevator arriving. The doors slid open and Pearl turned to move inside, but Amethyst grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Pearl, I…” Amethyst started. Everything inside her ached. Peridot was cute, wonderful, and an exciting journey to discover. But Pearl…Pearl was familiar. Comfortable. Amethyst had needed her space, true, but eight months had been time enough, and Amethyst realized there was something else missing to her.

“Amethyst, let me go,” Pearl said, tugging her arm weakly. “Rose needs me back. You won’t have to see me aga–”

“No! Pearl, I want to see you again!” Amethyst shouted, words exploding from her mouth before she knew it. “I want…I don’t want us to be over.”

“Wh-what?” Pearl asked. Her eyebrows pointed down in anger. “What did you say?”

“I think…I think breaking up was a mistake,” Amethyst said.

“You say this to me now? After you start gallivanting about with Peridot? Are you planning to just break her heart, too?” Pearl asked, venom piercing her voice.

“I-I want to talk it over, okay? She doesn’t want to lose you either,” Amethyst said. “I want all three of us to talk.” 

Her eyes widened in shock as she said it. She nodded, more to herself than to Pearl. She wanted to talk about it. With Peridot, and with Pearl. They both deserved a chance. And Amethyst thought there could be room for both of them in her life.

Pearl’s eyes softened, and Amethyst took her hand. 

“Amethyst…” Pearl said, sniffing again. Amethyst waved it away.

“With Peri, okay? Let’s talk together.”

Pearl nodded, wiping her face with her jacket sleeve. Satisfied, Amethyst walked back to her apartment, Pearl in tow. She knocked on the door gently and opened it.

“Peri? It’s me and Pearl. Get your shirt on if you haven’t yet,” Amethyst said. There was a small squeak from inside, and a couple frantic thumps as Peridot worked to get her shirt on.

“Y-you can…come in now…” Peridot said, her voice shaking. Amethyst followed Peridot’s word and walked in.

“Peri, we gotta talk. All three of us.”


End file.
